kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moogle
Moogles are creatures that appear in all the Kingdom Hearts games. In Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts coded they run synthesis shops where the player can synthesize items to make new weapons and armor. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories they sell various cards to Sora in Moogle Rooms. To date, they are the only characters hailing from the Final Fantasy series to have appeared in all released Kingdom Hearts games. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Escaped to Traverse Town when the Heartless invaded their home. They know how to combine various items to form new ones. Many "Final Fantasies". ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A strange race that seems to pop up just about anywhere. In Castle Oblivion, the moogles run shops where Sora can trade in unwanted cards. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy III A strange race that pops up in even stranger places to open shop. Moogles hate having their pompoms ruffled (don't we all?), but the pompom rufflers just keep coming in droves. Maybe that's why the moogles use holograms to run their shops now, while they kick back at home. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, they appear in "Moogle's Medal Shop" in the Mirage Arena. When you set records in the Arena's games, you can get medals and exchange them for rare items in the shop. They also run shops in the various worlds in Single Player. This time around they sell not only items, but Deck Commands as well. In addition, they allow the player to combine two Commands and form a new one. If the player throws a crystal into the mix, they'll get a new Command with a support ability attached to it, such as "Blizzard Guard". ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, they can be seen in Traverse Town after the destruction of their respective home worlds. Later on in the game when Sora uses the green Trinity Mark in the Accessory Shop in the First District, the Synthesis Workshop which is run by some of the Moogles is opened and Sora can then go there to allow the Moogles there to use some of his items to make new ones. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Moogles appear in "Moogle Rooms"; a special room generated by a map card of the same name. Inside, Sora is able to cash in his unwanted cards for "Moogle Points" and is able to spend accumulated Moogle Points on purchasing new card packs. You can also obtain Moogle Points by collecting the red orbs that sometimes appear when you strike things (or even enemies) with your Keyblade. The first time you speak to a Moogle in a new room you will receive a free card packet consisting of five different attack cards. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a Moogle appears in an Organization XIII cloak. Like in prior games, it aids the player with Item Synthesis. This time, it allows you to change your Item Synthesis material panels into other panels, such as equipment. You also can purchase King Mickey and Sora for the Multiplayer Mode from it. It is also unknown whether he holds any allegiance to the Organization or not. Though at the end of the game, the Moogle flees the Organization with Roxas saying that he would miss all the munny he spends at his shop. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, the Moogles now use holograms to run their synthesis shops, except for Mog in Radiant Garden and Elmina in Twilight Town. According to Jiminy's Journal, it is because they hate getting their pom-poms ruffled. They are all named after famous Final Fantasy Moogles, such as Stiltzkin and Artemicion. There is also a special Gummi ship modeled after a Moogle. An appearance that is striking is that they change forms as a black and white Retro Form of a Moogle appears at the Moogle Shop in Timeless River. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Moogles appear as data again to help Sora in Item Synthesis. Origin Moogles are small creatures and a race that originally spawned from the ''Final Fantasy video game series. They appeared as early as Final Fantasy III, and have appeared in nearly every game afterwards. The Japanese name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words mogura (mole) and kōmori (bat). They are known for ending many of their sentences with "kupo." Appearance Moogles in general share a uniform appearance. They are small, white creatures resembling plush toys, with large, spherical heads, small ears sprouting out of the sides of their heads, and stubby hand and feet that lack distinct digits. Their eyes are constantly narrowed into brown slits and their noses are bulbous and pink. Moogles also sport tiny, purple wings like those of a bat on their backs and, perhaps their most distictive traits, large, red, spherical "pom-poms" on attached to the tops of their heads by a thin, brown, antenna. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the only Moogle to appear dresses in its own Black Coat. Its ears are visible poking through the hood, as is its pom-pom. Its hood covers its eyes, and it seems to wear black gloves over its hands. Quotes *''"Are you here to shop, kupo?"'' *''"Greetings, kupo. What...Is your name?"'' *''"...My name is of no importance, kupo."'' *''"Your munny will always have a place in my pocket!"'' *''"I heard you collapsed, kupo. Gotta pace yourself, kupo. Who else am I going to swindl--talk to, kupo?"'' Trivia *The Kingdom Hearts iteration of the Moogle recently found a cameo appearance in the English version of Dissidia Final Fantasy. *To date in the Kingdom Hearts series no Moogle has ever been seen with its eyes open (however, they are frequently seen with open eyes in the Final Fantasy series). *Moogles are the only Final Fantasy characters to appear in every Kingdom Hearts game. *If one talks to a wandering Moogle in the First District in Traverse Town, it is revealed that Pinnochio is one of the very persons that enjoy ruffling the Moogles' Pom-pom. fr:Les Mogs de:Mogry Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds Category:Traverse Town Category:Twilight Town Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:The World that Never was Category:Mirage Arena